


Remember Me?

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/F, Femslash, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has lost her memories still she can feel the bond between her and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Bertie Bott’s® Hundred Sapphic Flavour Beans [table](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/287237.html) (prompt: amnesiac)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.
> 
> Harry/Draco are a couple in this story's back ground. Thanks.

Rose holds Lily's hand as they go from room to room introducing Lily to the house. Lily only knows her as "Rosie," her cousin. That's how uncle Harry had introduced them. 

Everyone is at the house in Grimmauld Place. Aunt Ginny with Neville, Mum, Dad, all the cousins: Albus, James, Hugo and even Draco. 

Her heart skips every time Lily squeezes Rose's hand, as if she's remembered something but soon discovers it's only from nervousness. Lily has lost her memories, but she hasn't changed; Rose knows each scowl, each laugh. 

To Lily and the rest of the family, they are cousins and nothing more. Of course, why would they be anything else? She aches for her Lily silently. Her Lily who stays up late at night with Rose pretending to be doing homework. Her Lily who always closes her eyes before a kiss and almost always smiles into it. Her Lily who gasps her name in the most beautiful of ways when she comes. 

"We're more than friends, aren't we?" Lily asks once they are alone in the sitting room. Everyone's scattered away because they realised they were overwhelming her. 

"We're cousins," Rose says, confused. 

"I know, but I mean _more_. I feel something when you are next to me. I mean, I can't explain it. There's something there...I'm afraid to ask. I don't know..." 

"It's okay," Rose says calmly. "You don't have to figure it out today." 

"Yeah, but it's been weeks. I was at the hospital for so long and I can use magic just fine, that comes so naturally, just like this..." She holds Rose's hand again and squeezes it. "Am I crazy?" 

"No," Rose says, her heart aching to show Lily how much she means to her. "You're not crazy. But we also-- we shouldn't discuss this here." 

"Okay, meet me in my room after dinner," Lily says, quickly getting up to go somewhere. Before she takes a step, she turns to look at Rose again. A quick kiss on Rose's cheek and she's gone. 

A part of Rose wants to believe she'll have her Lily back soon. The other part is afraid of what Lily might tell the others.


End file.
